Komatsu
by Moony Loony
Summary: Komatsu is Sakuras older sister, and she gets Naruto in big trouble ... Not on purpose! SHE WAS DRUNK! Anyways, this story includes Sex, under aged drinking, and lots of swearing
1. Chapter 1

_**"Komatsu"**_

Bye : **M**oony **_L_**oony.

Okay, this is going to have my own character in it. She is Sakura's older sister.

Name : Komatsu

Age : 16.

Personality : A total slut, can be rude when she is trying to protect her self, her friends, even when she realizes they, or she, doesn't need it. She can be nice to.

Appearance : She has a slightly oval face. She is roughly 5'5. Komatsu has long straight flowing hair, and a large for head like Sakura, but her long bangs cover it. She has red and purple streaks in her hair. Her eyes are aqua, like Sakura's. She has a good sexy built to her body. She has women abs, and a piercing on her belly button, one on her bottom lip. She also has like, 10 piercings on her left ear, and 3 on the other.

Problems : Ya, she has a drinking problem that's for sure.

ALSO- Um … Ya, well, there might be a little OOC But I ain't sure I have only jus' started the story. ; Jus' warning.

**AND THE STORY BEGGINS**

**La la la.**

The story starts with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura walking together.

"Man it's boring 'round here." Naruto said, Hands in his pockets.

"Yeah," Sakura's stomach grumbled and she rapped her arms around it. "Any one else hungry? I'm starving!"

"Ya I could go for some burgers and fries." Naruto said.

"Okay, so let's go." Sasuke said, walking in front of them and leading them to McDonalds.

Sakura and Naruto followed behind. They walked into the building and ordered three fries, three cokes and three small cheese burgers. Sasuke paid but Sakura and Naruto promised to pay him back. They went to sit at an empty table and started eating.

"Damn, it's raining." Sakura said, starring out the window. "Now how are we supposed to get home?"

"Well, maybe, I could drive my little sister and her friends' home?" Said a low feminine voice. Sasuke looked up and Naruto and Sakura turned there heads.

"Komatsu!" Sakura said, "I haven't seen you in for ever!" She got up and hugged the 16 year old girl.

The girl grinned. "Nice teh' see you to, Sakura." And she rapped her arms loosely around her, hugging her back.

"Guys, I'd like you to meat my older sister, Komatsu!" Sakura said, after letting go of the girl, now identified as Komatsu, Sakura's older sister.

_ Woah … _Naruto thought, starring at the girl from top to bottom, not sure weather he was disgusting by what she was wearing, or attracted to it. She sported a tight black shirt that was ripped and cut so that her full stomach showed, with shoulder length black hair with red and purple highlights, a black mini skirt, and one red fish net legging, the other, black. Komatsu had long black boots that started just under her knees.

Naruto just stared.

Sasuke got up, walked to her and stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meat you, I'm Sasuke."

Komatsu grinned and shook his hand, "Nice teh' meat ya!"

_ How could Sasuke jus' get up there all calm? Am I the only one noticing what she's wearing? _Naruto thought. He finally got up, walked to her and stuck out his hand, "N-nice to meat y-you, I'm … Uhh …" Naruto blushed.

Komatsu laughed at him. "You forgot your own name, eh?" She said.

"His name is Naruto. He's so stupid." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well, nice to meat you, Naruto. Nice name." Komatsu shook his hand and smiled, while Naruto blushed even more.

"Please sit with us, Komatsu." Sakura said.

"Sure." She sat down, Sakura sitting next to her while the boys sat in front of them.

Naruto tried not to stare. He tried concentrating on his burger. He turned his head to Sasuke who didn't really seem to care about Komatsu much. He was taking a byte of his burger, but turned his head when he sensed Naruto starring at him. Sasuke kept starring, and chewed slowly feeling awkward.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said, after swallowing.

"Oh, uh … Sorry." Naruto looked back at his food.

Sakura took her tray, got up and walked to the garbage, pouring all the left over fries and stuff into the garbage then placing her tray on top.

Naruto looked up at Komatsu, to find that she was starring at him. He blushed again and looked down. Komatsu laughed, looked away and watched as Sakura came back. Sasuke took his tray and emptied it in the garbage, and placed it over Sakura's while Naruto did the same.

"Alright, so where all done here?" Komatsu said, clapping her hands together as everyone nodded. "Good." Everyone got up and left, and followed Komatsu into the rain. She wasn't bothered by it even if it was smudging her eye liner. They continued following until they reached a silver Toyota, 4runner.

"Sakura, you're in the front." Komatsu said.

Sakura nodded and entered the front as Naruto and Sasuke opened the door to the back. They put on the seatbelts as Komatsu entered the driver's seat and turned the key. She drove out of the parking lot and into the busy street.

Sakura noticed three empty beer bottles in cup holders. She looked worried and held one.

"Komatsu?" Sakura said.

"Yeah?" Komatsu replied.

"Have you been drinking?" Sakura looked at the bottle in her hand, worried.

Komatsu laughed. "The last time I drank was last week. They ain't mine, they're my friends' beer."

"Are you sure …?" Sakura had a feeling her sister was lying but she didn't know.

"Yes, I am very sure. Do I seem drunk to you?" Komatsu stopped at a red light, took the beer bottle from her sisters' hand and put it back in the cup holders.

"And how old mite your friends be …?" Sakura asked.

Komatsu was getting ticked off and she rolled her eyes. "There my age, why?"

"Ugh, your under aged drinking is disgusting." Sakura stared out the window.

"I don't give a fuck." Komatsu said, in a pissed off tone, but Sakura ignored it.

"Under aged drinking?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"Guess so …" He whispered back.

_ WOW! She is so cool! _Naruto thought, gazing out the window, even if he knew it was against the law.

"Komatsu, have you ever been caught drinking?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, my dad caught me like, three times. It's all good though." She laughed, not sounding as pissed as before.

"So, where do you guys want me to drive you anyways?" Komatsu asked.

"Where all going over to Narutos, actually." Sasuke said.

"Sweet … Can someone tell me where that is?" She asked and Naruto gave her the directions.

* * *

**H**eyhey, this is Moony Loony and I hope you are enjoying my Fan fiction so far. If ya can't tell who Naruto likes, then your stupid. If ya can't tell who Komatsu likes, thenI guess it's okay I didn't realy show it much in this chaper. I thank you so much for reading this chapter, and I hope you will continue reading! I will promise you atleast one chapter a week, though I might brake that promise at least once or twise. Also, can you please gemme a few ideas? Thanks, much appreacheated(sp) Sorry for my bad spelling, I try, honest! o.O;

M**oony _L_**oony


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :**

"It was nice meeting you!" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

"It was nice to meat you to." Komatsu said as the three left the car and waved to her good bye while she drove away.

They went inside to watch some movies with popcorn. Before it started, Naruto said, "Your sister is pretty cool, Sakura."

Sakura sighed. "If you say so, Naruto."

"No, I mean, she is _really _really cool!"

"I don't care, Naruto."

"Like, she is so-"

"Oh just shut up I don't care." Sakura said, she sounded ticked off and she slumped on the couch, her arms crossed.

"Uhh … I didn't mean to piss you off. Sorry." Naruto said, an arm behind his head scratching it. " ; I'm really sorry." He repeated.

"Ya, well, let's just get on with the damn movie." Sakura replied, turning her head away from Naruto, slightly glaring.

"Sakura, I don't think we can start the movie until we know what's bugging you." Sasuke said, while Naruto nodded.

Sakura sighed. "My sister is what is bugging me. She just scares me sometimes. I mean, under aged drinking. And oh my gosh, she was even in bed with some guy a few months ago. Only 16 when she slept with some guy and just … UURGH!" Sakura screamed, "It's disgusting, it's wrong, it's, it's --"

"Sorry to hear that, Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Ya, I -" Naruto began.

"Jus' forget it, thanks anyways. Now let's go on with the movie, besides I'll forget about this soon." Sakura let out a fake smiled.

---

It was 11:00PM and they where watching scary movies, until they heard a knock on the door. Everyone jumped, but Sasuke _pretended_ to stay calm.

"Go answer the door, Naruto." He said calmly.

"No way! Sakura you answer it!" Replied Naruto.

"NO THIS IS _YOUR _HOUSE! You answer it!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh fine," Naruto got up, "'Sides, it ain't like I'm afraid." And with that he gulped and walked slowly to the door. He opened the door slightly and peeked to see Sasukes father.

"Oh," Naruto opened the door all the way then yelled, "Sasuke, your dad is here!"

Sasuke got up and walked towards the door.

"Hey Dad." He said.

"Hello, Sasuke, It's time to go home." His father said.

"Okay, bye Naruto, Sakura. I'll see ya tomorrow." Sasuke waved good bye and left as Naruto and Sakura waved back.

Soon enough, Sakura's dad came to get her, she said good bye to Naruto. Naruto was bored sitting there alone, so he watched only five minutes of the movie and then headed off to bed.

---

"Naruto, get the phone!" Mrs. Uzumaki called from down stairs.

Naruto had just finished his shower.

"I'll answer it in a second, mum!" He called, as he put on his cloths as quick as possible, rushed out the door of the bathroom and ran to the phone.

"I got it mum!" He said and then picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey it's me, Sakura." Said a voice from the phone.

"Oh, hi Sakura." Naruto replied.

"Wanna go to the park?" She said.

"With _you_? Wow ya this is gunna be an awesome date!" Naruto sounded exited.

"NARUTO! I meant with everyone, Sasuke to! Uuuurgh!" She sounded pissed off.

"Oh, heh, sorry." Naruto said.

They hung up. Sakura had already phoned Sasuke. Naruto quickly brushed his hair, grabbed a piece of toasted toast, ran outside and grabbed his bike, and biked around the neighbor hood to the small neighbor hood park. He had already seen Sakura. Naruto biked to her, stopped the bike and dropped it on the floor. Pretty soon Sasuke came in his bike and the three sat together on a bench.

"So, what do we do today?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm …" Sakura thought out loud. "Today is a pretty hot summer morning; I don't really feel like doing anything but sitting on this bench."

"Agreed." Sasuke said.

"HI -hiccup- GUYS!" Said a voice from behind.

Everyone shot there heads around to see Komatsu; dressing in a mini _mini _jeans skirt, with a long jeans jacket. Under it she wore a black bikini top. In her hand was a beer, half way empty – or full – as her hair fell down untidy on to her shoulders.

"Um … Hi Komatsu." Naruto said, blinking.

"Oh my gosh! You've been drinking!" Sakura yanked the bottle away from her older sister, "How much did you have?"

"Um … Like … -hiccup- Uhh … I lost count!" Komatsu replied, giggling uncontrollably.

"So …" Sasuke said. "This is going to be … Different."

Komatsu stumbles a few times until finally walking in front of them and sitting on the grass.

"So … What do we do now?" Naruto said, "What do people usually do with a drunken 16 year old?"

"TRUTH OR DARE! -hiccup- " Komatsu yelled. "Lets hiccup play truth or dare! THAT'S WHAT -hiccup- PEOPLE DO WITH A DRUNKEN 16 YEAR OLD!" She giggled non-stop.

" -.- Will it shut you up, if we play the damn game?" Sakura asked.

Komatsu smiled. "Yeah!"

"Okay so let's play!" Naruto said.

"SOMEONE DARE ME -hiccup- FIRST!" Komatsu said.

"Okay, I dare you to … Kiss Sasuke on the lips!" Naruto laughed with a slightly evil grin on his face.

" -.- Naruto. You have got to -" Sasuke was cut off as he felt Komatsu's lips press against his. She had tilted her head and closed her eyes and had been kissing for at least 10 second before Sasuke finally got her away from him. Naruto and Sakura continued laughing.

"That wasn't funny." Sasuke had a light red streak across his cheeks.

"YEAH IT WAS!" Sakura laughed.

Komatsu giggled, "Okay, my turn to dare someone!"

Sakura and Naruto calmed down and finally started breathing again.

"I dare the blonde hotty to French kiss me for _20_ seconds!"

* * *

**H**i again, this is my second chapter. Yeah, just to tell you, Sasuke did blush, yes, but he doesn't like Komatsu WHAT SO EVER! Jus' saying ... Also, THANKYOU LOGAN21 THANKYOU FOR THE KIND COMMENT! Thankyou! I hope you continue reading my story! ... Anyways, I'm pretty glad I finished a chapter in just the next day. So I will work on chapter 3 right away so oI can update it tomorrow. I hope you keep on reading my fanfiction, readers. Beh-Bye for now.

M**oony _L_**oony


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : **

Naruto stared at her, without a blink as Sakura laughed and Sasuke smirked. He thought it was pretty cool to be called hott, though.

"Uhh …" Naruto felt unsure. He blushed.

"Now you know how I felt, Naruto." Sasuke grinned.

"Uhh …" Naruto repeated.

"C'mon, don't cha wanna -hiccup- kiss me?" Komatsu stuck out her bottom lip and put on cute puppy eyes.

Naruto continued to blush. His heart beet was going faster and faster, he was nervous. Finally, he just couldn't resist. Naruto slowly got out of the bench, sat on his knees in front of Komatsu. He stared at her for a little while.

She grinned, and said in the sexiest voice you could say while you're drunk, "I'm waiting …"

Naruto blushed more, and he couldn't help but smile. His heart beat got even faster as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

With that, they kissed for a while. He closed his eyes while he let his tongue lick Komatsu's lips as they kissed. She opened her mouth slightly and let Narutos tongue enter her mouth. She tilted her head to one side while Naruto tilted his the other way. He touched the roof of her mouth and gently licked it. Komatsu lightly sucked on his tongue as she grinned. Naruto liked this. He put a hand on her cheeks and slightly started to control the kiss. Komatsu had just put her hands on his shoulders when she heard a loud, "STOP!"

Naruto broke the kiss and turned is head while Komatsu looked up.

"Yeah, you guys didn't have to make out in front of us … That was way more then 20 seconds." Sasuke said.

"YEAH THAT WAS A WHOLE MINUTE!" Sakura screamed.

"Uhh …" Naruto dropped his hands and so did Komatsu. "Oops? Sorry. -sweat drop-"

Komatsu giggled then slowly got up, yawning and stretching. "Heh, I think I'm gunna go back home or som'n … I'm sleepy."

"Ya, I think that would be best for _everyone_." Sakura sounded disgusted, and she pretended to gag.

Komatsu laughed.

"Heh, if you say so." She bent down and hugged Naruto whispering in his ear, "That was nice."

He blushed, hugging and whispered back, "Ya, it was."

They released each other and Komatsu waved good bye to them as she walked away. Sakura soon realized she wasn't as drunk as before, because usually if she drinks a lot, she wouldn't have the strength to walk home, she'd be to sleepy. Sakura smiled at that. Maybe her sister wasn't as addicted to alcohol as she used to be?

The three sat down on the bench. Naruto was still blushing and he had a big smile on his face. He looked away from the other two to try and hide his face.

"Ya … Different. That's for sure." Sasuke mumbled.

After about 2 minutes of silents, Sakura finally said something under her breath.

"Awkward …" She cleared her throat, "So … Um … What do we do now?"

Naruto just smiled, day dreaming.

"I don't know." Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Um …" He waved a hand in front of Naruto until he finally snapped back to reality.

"Oh, heh heh." Naruto forced a laugh and leaned back on the bench, "Ya, um … I think I'm gunna go home. I'll see ya around." Naruto got up, walked to his bike and biked back home, the smile still on his face.

* * *

**-I**s proud of self for uploading two chapters in one day- YEPEE! Thanks Logan21 and any other readers out there. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am sorta stuck here so I might not have a chapter up tomorrow. Sorry.-Sweat drop-And sorry for the short chapter to. ( I didn't mean it lol. Bye.

**M**oony **_L_**oony


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 :**

_That was sooooo awesome! _Naruto thought to him self, as he walked over to Sakura's house. _Yesterday was the best day I could ever live. _He knocked on Sakura's door and to his surprise, Komatsu answered it.

"Hey Naruto. You must be here for Sakura? C'mon in." She smiled.

"Ya, thanks." Naruto looked down at his feet, incase he was blushing and entered the house.

Komatsu laughed. She leaned over and kissed the 15 year old boy on the cheek and called for Sakura as she left.

Naruto couldn't help but smile.

Sakura walked down the stairs and looked at Naruto.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto said.

"Hi Naruto. Oh by the way Sasuke is out with his family so he can't come. I guess it's only us." She sounded disappointed.

Naruto shrugged, "Oh cheerup. You can't hang with Sasuke everyday you know."

Sakura mumbled somethingunder her breath then called for Naruto to get up stairs. So he did. They both sat on the couch on the upstairs living room looking bored as hell.

---

After two hours of watching some TV shows Naruto finally said, "Damn it, Sakura. It's not much fun with only the two of us."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Duh. I wasn't expecting it to be fun without Sasuke anyways." She said while getting up, "I'm gunna go get us something to drink. What do you want?" She asked.

"Coke, I guess. And thanks." Naruto said as Sakura walked down the stairs.

Naruto started flipping through channels. It seemed like Sakura was taking her sweet time. He heard someone walk up the stairs. Naruto looked, hoping it was Sakura, but instead he saw Komatsu, with, you guessed it, beer cans in her both her hands.

Naruto gulped and pretended not to notice her. He continued flipping until she sat down next to him. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"Hey, sexy."Komatsu grinned, pushing him by the shoulders so he fell onto his back, laying on the couch now.

"Uhh …" He blushed, "Isn't your dad gunna see you?"

"He ain't here, he's at work. And he's working _all_ day." She leaned on him, kissing him on the lips as she put the beer cans down on the floor.

Naruto pushed her away.

She giggled, "Aww C'mon, Naruto. Don't you wanna have some fun?"

"Um … What about Sakura?" He tried to make an excuse for her to leave him alone, but it didn't work.

"She's downstairs, jus' forget 'bout her." Komatsu licked her lips and leaned in to kiss him again.

Naruto didn't know what to do; should he kiss her or not? But the moment he felt her moist tender lips against his, he knew the answer. He kissed her back, tilting his head slightly one way as Komatsu tilted hers the other. They closed there eyes and kissed. Komatsu nibbled softly on Narutos top lip then started licking his lips. Naruto opened his lips and let Komatsu's tongue enter his mouth. He sucked on Komatsu's tongue for a while. Komatsu grinned and put her hands on Narutos cheeks and Naruto put his on Komatsu's bare hips, rubbing them slowly. A soft moan escaped Komatsu's lips. Naruto enjoyed this. He moved his hand up her body to her hair, and ran his fingers down her hair.

"What the _FUCK_!" Sakura yelled from the top of the stairs.

Komatsu's and Naruto's eyes shot open.

Komatsu immediately jumped off the couch and looked at Sakura. Naruto did the same.

Komatsu smiled, "Hey, Sakura."

"What the hell are you two doing?" Sakura shot a glare at the two.

"Standing?" Komatsu responded.

Sakura looked mad. " -.- What the _fuck_ are you doing with my sister, Naruto."

"Uhh …" Naruto looked around then finally said, "Oh, um, well, look at the time. Gotta get home now, heh." And Naruto bolted down the stairs, out the door and walked back to his place.

* * *

**L**ol, ya, I was sorta stuck here and now I'm sorta stuck again so don't expect a new chapter right away. Hope ya enjoyed this lol not much to say. xD

M**oony _L_**oony


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 :**

"Listen up," Sakura and Komatsu's dad said, "I'm gunna be on a business trip for a week, and here are some things I wanna tell you two;

Number one, Komatsu, you're still grounded."

Komatsu rolled her eyes.

"Number two, I don't want any late night parties – _no_ parties whatsoever actually." His voice was firm.

"And Number three, no sleeping over at any ones house." Sakura's and Komatsu's dad finished.

He said his goodbyes and walked out of the house, into the car and drove away. Sakura and Komatsu highfived, with big grins on their faces. _A whole week with out Dad … Man, this is gunna be fun! _Komatsu thought.

---

"Hey Naruto, this is Komatsu." Komatsu said on the phone.

"Oh, hi Komatsu." Naruto responded.

"Listen, I'm havin' this party and I was wonderin' if you could come!" Komatsu giggled.

"Me? Uh … Okay, when is it?" Naruto asked.

"Three days from now starting at 10 o'clock. Mkay?"

"Um … Isn't that sorta late? My mom might not let me go …" He sounded slightly apologetic.

Komatsu laughed and said, "You're not supposed to tell her, you're supposed to sneak out, duh!"

"Oh … Um … Okay … Sure, why not?" Naruto said.

They both said good bye and hung up.

---

**THREE DAYS LATER O.o I guess. Same chapter though!**

It was easy for Naruto to sneak out. His mom always slept early anyways. She went to bed at 10 o'clock and Naruto had to wait half an hour, just to make sure she was sound asleep and wouldn't check on him or anything like that.

At 10:30, Naruto snuck out the house and walked to Sakura's house.

When he reached the house, he could hear loud music and he could see the lights. Naruto can tell lots of people where already there.

He knocked on the door. Sakura answered it.

"Hey Sakura." He said.

"Come in …" Sakura opened the door all the way for him and Naruto walked inside. Sakura walked off into the basement, leaving Naruto stuck with a crowd of 16, 17, 18 year olds.

He walked to the kitchen and to his luck he saw Komatsu … With, of course, beer cans in her hands.

"HEY NARUTO!" She yelled.

"Oh, um, hi Komatsu." He said.

Komatsu offered him a beer can but he shook his head and said, "No thanks, I don't drink …"

"Fine, be that way, so then what _do_ you wanna drink?" She asked.

"Um, water would be nice … Thanks."

Naruto looked around at the older people around him.

Komatsu got out a cup, put it under the tap and turned it on, but then she got an idea. She dumped the water into the sink and poured in some of her beer into it, with a grin and handed it to Naruto. Naruto thanked her and took a sip, eyes opened but swallowed anyways.

"What the fuckin' hell is this? It's disgusting!" He pretended to gag.

"Um … Oh jus' chug it, chug chug _chug_ it!" Komatsu giggled.

"No, I don't want to-"

"Oh c'mon Naruto, you're not fun!" Komatsu stuck out her lip and put o big cute puppy eyes. "Pleeeease Naruto, just chug it! Do it for meeee?"

Naruto laughed and gave in. He chugged the nasty drink down. It was really disgusting to him, but, just for fun, he asked for some more, even if he knew what he was drinking by now. So he chugged 2 cans until he thought that was enough. Komatsu grinned, knowing he was probably much more drunk then she was. She laughed, took his hand and walked upstairs.

"Naruto?" Komatsu said.

"Yeah?" He replied.

She grinned. "Do you wanna have … Some _fun_?"

* * *

**L**ol ... Fun ... Lol some fun ... Fun. If your smart and have a nice perverted mind then you'd know what sorta _fun_ she means LOL! I'll update chapter 6 soon. Bye.

M**oony _L_**oony


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 :**

Komatsu took Narutos hands and led him to her bed room. Naruto was not quite as drunk as she thought, though. He shook his head, "Komatsu, I don't really-" But Komatsu pushed him softly against the wall and put a finger to his lips, shushing him.

Naruto gulped.

Komatsu grinned slightly and slid her t-shirt off, revealing her pink and white bra. Naruto gulped and tried to resist, but he couldn't help it. He grinned and took off his own shirt. Komatsu was pulled into a long kiss. They started Frenching as Komatsu pulled Narutos pants off. He did the same with her skirt and underwear and loosened her bra.

They're both naked now. Komatsu left a trail of kisses down to Narutos cock and started sucking on it, rubbing Narutos balls at the same time and covering his penis in her saliva. Naruto moaned as his cum entered her mouth.

Komatsu got back up, and sat on the bed; Naruto sitting next to her. Her put his hands on her bare hips, grinning. He kissed her on the lips then pinned her to the bed, kissing her on the breasts as Komatsu let out a moan.

What Komatsu and Naruto did not know is that Sasuke and Sakura where both coming up the stairs looking for them. They checked all the rooms; Sakura's dads' room, her own room and then walked towards Komatsu's…She slowly opened the door. Her eyes shot open and she closed the door quickly. Sasuke cocked his head, mouthing the word, "What"?

Sakura just shook her head in response and walked slowly down the stairs, promising to her self to tell Sasuke later.

---

Sakura and Sasuke where on the park bench the next day. Sakura got up and started pacing the ground. She had phoned Naruto to meat them, so she can discuss _calmly_ to Naruto, about what happened.

"Sakura calm down." Sasuke said. After a few moments, he said, "There he is…" As he pointed in the distance; a bike and a boy riding it was coming there way. Sakura sat down on the bench and crossed her arms as Naruto put his bike down in front of them and looked at them both.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He said.

"What's up? WHATS UP?" Sakura got up, her eyes full of fire and anger. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT'S UP!" She through a hard punch at Naruto, but before it touched him, Sasuke had grabbed her arm and rolled his eyes.

Naruto backed away one step, his arms shielding his face and his eyes closed shut. "Wha…What the fuck…" He said, in a shaky voice.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, "We caught -" But before he could continue Sakura cut him off. "We caught you with my sister last night." Sakura said, trying to stay as calm as possible.

Naruto gulped. "Um…Heh…I don't know what you're talking about." He said, putting his arms down and opening his eyes, but he wouldn't dare meat with Sakura's for fear of another punch or maybe even a kick thrown at him.

"Naruto… I -" Once again, Sasuke was cut off, by Naruto this time.

"You two must be dreaming or something." Naruto stood stiff.

"Yeah, we most likely were dreaming the exact same thing, Naruto." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well…It could happen…Heh. –Sweat drop-" Naruto said.

"Naruto you where fucking my fucking sister, damn it!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah…What she said…" Sasuke said, feeling that if he said something use full he would be cut off.

"Well…Um……Heh," Naruto didn't really know what to say. He was really nervous.

"You Sicko." Sakura got up, walking towards Naruto and throwing a hard punch at his face. She then turned and walked off.

Naruto rubbed his cheek, knowing that a bruise would show up soon.

"I'm off as well, bye…" Sasuke left, and walked the opposite way of Sakura.

Standing there, Naruto watched as both his friends left; he was feeling really bad inside.

* * *

**O**h my gosh I hope ya'll didn't give up one me...Even if I gave up on me. But, now I have a chapter up though, right? So sorry ya'll! I had a dream about Naruto just last night, I was thinking of putting it as a chapter but I don't remember the dream. Heh, again, sorry for the late Chapter!

M**oony _L_**oony


	7. I'm sorry

WOW.

IT HAS BEEN LIKE WHAT, A YEAR?

Sorry.

Terribly, terribly sorry.

But I re-read this now, and realise how much of a terrible writer I was back then.

I am re-writing.

I am.

Really.


	8. FUCK YES CLICK HERE YAY

Hello everybody!

Here is the new story. I do beleive my writing has improoved big fucking time. (My spelling? Not so much...)

Sense this site will not let me post the link (God damnit!) I will just have to tell you to go search the new auther named SloanxSweety which is me, of course.

So, read my new and improoved story, review my new and improoved story, add to favourites my new and improoved story 'cause you know you love me!

from

me. xoxo


End file.
